villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Magni
Magni is the major antagonist in God of War. He was an Æsir god and the eldest son of Thor. He and his younger half-brother Modi both follow their uncle Baldur in the quest to find and kill Kratos. He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Joel in The Last of Us, Pagan Min in Far Cry 4, Delsin Rowe in Infamous: Second Son, and The Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins. History When they were children, Magni and Modi rescued their father after Hrungnir had fallen onto him after their father had killed the Giant. When everyone (with the exception of the God, Mimir) was too busy laughing, the two effortlessly lifted the corpse off Thor. Due to being the strongest and more charismatic, Magni was given all the praise for the effort, leaving his brother Modi incredibly jealous, fueling the rivalry between them. During the Aesir-Vanir War, Magni, with the help of his brother Modi killed the Vanir Goddess Nerthus. Sometime after their uncle failed the first time, Magni and Modi were summoned by their grandfather Odin and ordered to aid Baldur in his hunt to capture Kratos, after the former's failed first encounter with the legendary Greek god. They first visited imprisoned ambassador of the Norse gods, Mimir, seeking to know Kratos's location and how to deal with him. Unfortunately for them, Mimir doesn't know Kratos's location, and refuses to help them any further, even after Baldur promises to put a good word for him when returning to Odin. Before leaving, while Modi threatens to gourge out his other eye while no one was looking, Magni warns Mirmir that they would know if he double-crossed them. They both continue their search for Kratos and track him down to Thamur's, a frost Giant killed by Thor, corpse. They discovered the corpse when Kratos and his son Atreus had used the Giant's hammer to break through the ice to get his chisel. Magni eventually finds Kratos and Atreus when he drops to the ground from above while killing an Ogre. Tossing the beast's corpse aside, he orders the pair to surrender under Odin's orders, and when Kratos promptly refuses, Magni eagerly draws his sword for a fight. Following a vicious battle between Magni, Modi and Kratos and Atreus, Kratos is able to overpower Magni and split his head open with the Leviathan Axe, killing him. Magni's death invoked severe consequences to both his brother and his killers. Driven by grief, his father Thor severely beat Modi for failing to both assist and then avenge his brother. This led to Modi seeking out Kratos and Atreus one last time before being killed himself by the latter. Magni's, along with his brother and uncle's deaths, was one of the reasons why his father Thor sought out Kratos and Atreus, to avenge them. Personality Magni, like most of the Æsir, was a cruel and sadistic individual, taking pleasure in the suffering of those who stood in his way. However, unlike his brother, who was a coward that enjoyed beating those weaker than himself. Magni had no problem fighting those who were as, or stronger than himself, merely eager for challenges as he viewed Kratos and Atreus as equal. This is shown when he expressed relief when Kratos chose to fight rather than surrender. Just like his brother, Magni was constantly trying to please his father, the mighty Thor, though due to being the favored son, his desire to do so was nowhere near as obsessive as Modi's. Magni and his brother, Modi had a reputation of being called idiots/fools due to their low-intelligence. Many characters called them by many insults. Baldur called his own nephews as idiots. Kratos called them fools. Mimir called them bigger twits and worthless wankers. Sindri called them as Thor's idiot sons and Brok called Magni a loudmouth. Magni was shown to look down on his brother, often giving him orders and threatening him when the latter mocked their father and uncle Baldur's orders. Despite how he would smack Modi for his stupidity and cowardice, but he agreed to work with him as they don't want to disappoint Thor. Gallery Magni.png Magni 2.png Magni 3.png Magni 4.png Magni 5.png Magni-pins-Kratos.png|Magni pins down Kratos during the fight. Magni's-death.png|Magni's death. Trivia *Magni's name translates to "great". *Magni's voice actor, Troy Baker, previously voiced Orkos in God of War: Ascension. *Troy Baker and Nolan North previously worked together in the Batman Arkham games, The Last of Us, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and Middle-earth: Shadow of War. **Additionally, Troy Baker and Alastair Duncan previously worked together in Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:God Of War Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mythology Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Deities Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:Vikings Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Provoker